1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshade assembly, more particularly to a sunshade assembly including a shade member that can be stretched and retracted along a pair of rail seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sunshade assembly 1 is adapted to be mounted under a sunroof of an automobile (not shown). The conventional sunshade assembly 1 includes a pair of rail seats 11 (only one is shown) that are spaced apart from each other in a left-right direction, a shade member 12 that is wound on a spool (not shown) and that has a free end 121, an end bar 13 that extends in the left-right direction and that is coupled to the free end 121 of the shade member 12, and a pair of end members 14 (only one is shown) that are secured respectively to opposite ends of the end bar 13. Each of the rail seats 11 is formed with a shade groove 111 opening toward the opposite one of the rail seats 11, and a slide groove 112 engaged slidably with a respective one of the end members 14.
The shade member 12 has a pair of foldable end portions 122 (only one is shown) spaced apart from each other in the left-right direction. Each of the foldable end portions 122 is folded to be a lying V-shaped portion retained slidably in the shade groove 111 of the respective one of the rail seats 11, thereby preventing the shade member 12 from being separated from the rail seats 11 during winding or unwinding movement.